


New Employers

by WillowLong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Mycroft, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowLong/pseuds/WillowLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Mycroft needs a new assistant and he thinks Lestrade can fill the position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Employers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenna091294](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna091294/gifts).



> A quick little slash fic I whipped up as a request. Enjoy. :) As usual I don't own any characters.

Lestrade looked at his watch. 5 o'clock.  
"Finally. Alright. Goodbye."  
He looked at the few officers scattered around his cramped office. They hadn't had more then a few break in cases and one car accident in the last few weeks. The department was beginning to get restless with the lack of interest in their work. They had gathered in Lestrade's office, hopeful for some instruction from their superior.  
"Go home." He got up from his desk chair and practically ran out of the station doors. His phone had been buzzing in his pocket for the last hour. Sherlock, no doubt. In the last week had had gotten nearly  
two hundred texts from the young detective, all with the same basic message. "Bored."  
"Poor John". His imagination pictured the small doctor curled in a corner as Sherlock, eyes glowing red, smashed furniture and threw dishes. He giggled at this despite the fact that he knew this was a serious possibility.  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sight in front of him. A long black limousine was parked in the road. A tall man in a suit and chauffeurs hat held the back door open.  
"Bloody hell! Are you fucking serious?" Lestrade threw his hand into the air and walked to the car. He knew it was no use walking away. If Mycroft wanted to talk to him, it was easier to just go then to walk into his house and have him waiting with tea prepared in his sitting room. That and he was incredibly bored with the lack of excitement in the yard. The older Holmes brother might just have something interesting for him to do.  
"Hello." A distinctly female voice greeted him from behind a glowing laptop. He sat in the adjacent seat eyeing the woman suspiciously.  
"You're new?" He asked. The woman looked up from the laptop and over the top of her thin rimmed reading glasses.  
"Yes. My employer has recently made a few new additions as well as a few more replacements." She said with the voice of a woman who knew she was in charge.  
"Your accent. American?" Lestrade asked.  
"Yes, I am American. I was brought here by my employer as I was the most qualified for the position."  
"Uhmph." Lestrade was much less interested then he lead on to be. For the most part he just wanted to know what the hell he was doing in Mycroft's car.  
"So. What the hell does Mycroft want this time?"  
"As I told you before. My employer has made a few adjustments to his staff. I'm only assuming that has something to do with why you're here now."  
"A lot of bloody help you are." Lestrade grunted and stared out the window, his mind wandering to the assortment of reasons Mycroft would need to talk to him.  
It was a while before they had finally arrived at Mycrofts office. Lestrade looked at his watch. Twenty past six.  
"You know how to find it, I assume?"  
"Oh, yeah. Really hard to find somewhere you're escorted to by armed guards." Lestrade couldn't help but be pissed as he was followed up the stairs by three taller men with obvious weapon bulges in their hips. He really hoped this didn't take too long. After a few minutes of walking, they found themselves in front of two huge ballroom doors. Lestrade hit the buzzer.  
"Yes?" Said a rough voice on the other end.  
"Damnit Mycroft, I know you can see me. This had better be important."  
"Ahh. Yes. Inspector Lestrade. Come right in." He heard the pneumatic click of an automatic lock and opened the heavy door with slight effort considering its size. Mycroft sat quietly behind his desk, two of his assistants on either side of his chair.  
"Please. Could you leave the inspector and I? And tell whomever tries to come in this room that we are not to be disturbed. For any reason." Mycroft put certain emphasis on the last part as his assistance left them alone in the oversized office. Lestrade eyed the older Holmes suspiciously as the huge doors clicked locked once again.  
"Alright, Mycroft. What is this all about?" He asked, sitting in one of the nearly dozen of chairs and small couches in the room.  
"I plan to make this short and to the point, Inspector. Care for a drink?" Mycroft handed him an already prepared glass of scotch. Lestrade took it graciously and downed it in once wincing gulp. Mycroft smiled  
crookedly at the sight.  
"Go on. Short and to the point. "  
"Well, as I'm sure you had noticed, I have had to relinquish my connections with a few of my employees."  
"Yet, what happened with all that?"  
"I suppose all you need to know is that their trust was a matter to be questioned."  
"Mhmm." Lestrade stared at the younger man and toyed with his glass. He was begging to feel odd. Not quite sick, but his pulse was defiantly beginning to race and he was sweating despite the air conditioning in the large room.  
"Anyway. That brings us to the reason I called on you today. Despite what many people say about my brother and I, we are still very human. We have all of the same basic needs and urges of any average person. You may even say that we require some of these more then the average person."  
"Ok?" Lestarde had never noticed Mycroft's cologne before. It was...oddly intoxicating.  
"One of the employees which I had to dismiss took care of one of these human urges in which we are all faced with." Mycroft sat on his desk in front of Lestrade looking down at the older man. His hair beginning  
to gray with age and stress at work though his dark brown eyes still sparkled with the same adventurous spirit of a twenty year old.  
"And what urge would that be?" Mycroft was incredibly close to his leg. He felt his heart rate elevate once again as his eyes wandered to the bulge in the crotch of Mycroft's suit pants.  
"Well, the basic human need of sexual intercourse."  
If Lestrade had still had his drink, he would have spit it across the room.  
"So, what do you want me to do about it? Find you someone to shag? Why can't you do that yourself?"  
"I don't want you to find me someone Inspector. This intimate of a subject is much too important to leave in the hands of another person. In fact, I have already found someone of who's trust I can be certain of. That is you."  
Lestrade tried to wrap his mind around what was being said to him. He found it much too difficult to focus on more then one part at a time as Mycroft's cologne engulfed him once more. Was the bulge growing or was he just hallucinating? Wait? Did Mycroft want to has sex with him?  
"Mycroft, what exactly are you asking of me?"  
"It's obvious isn't it? I need you to fill the position of my most trusted employee. Though we have not worked together as much as you and my brother have, his assurance is all I need to know that I can trust you. I want you."

Lestrade could feel his throat tighten as Mycroft rose from the desk, slowly slipping off his dark jacket. His pulse quickened yet again and he felt a familiar tug in the depths of his groin.  
"Mycroft, did you drug me?"  
"Merely a slightly greater then mild aphrodisiac. I thought it would help with the consenting part of this agreement if you were hornier then a schoolboy."  
"I had no idea that you were, I mean, liked men."  
"I'm not a homosexual, Inspector. I, as well as my brother do not like labels. I am simply attracted to good looks and power. And the fact that I can trust you with the most intimate part of my life is simply a bonus."  
Mycroft unbuttoned his white dress shirt, tossing it to the corner of the room. Lestrades pants tightened a bit more.  
"I'm not, I mean, I've never..."  
He was cut off as Mycroft fluidly sat on his lap, unzipping the detective's pants freeing his growing erection. Lestrade gasped at the sudden pressure. It felt amazing.  
"Just because I am a man doesn't mean you're doing anything wrong. Just shut up and let your mind wander." Mycroft slide off of the older mans lap and began to yank his pants off. Lestrade lifted his hips, allowing Mycroft to accomplish this feat with minimal difficulty. Within seconds of removing his pants, Mycroft had taken Letrade in his mouth. He gasped at this, shocked at how much he wanted this. Mycroft massaged his prick with his tongue as if he had been doing it since birth. He slide his tongue across the slit at the head of Lestrade's cock producing a heavy gasp followed by an even heavier moan. Lestrade grasped the back of Mycroft's head, pushing him further down, feeling his cock brush the back of Mycroft's throat as he swallowed. Lestrade arched his back, the familiar feelings of his approaching orgasm causing him to breath in short heavy breaths.  
"Mycroft. I'm going to come."  
Mycroft stopped immediately. Grasping Lestrades hands as he attempted to stroke himself.  
"No." Mycroft said firmly. Lestrades cock was pulsing nearly painfully.  
"Ughhh! Please!" Lestrade struggled against the stronger mans grip.  
"No. I want you to finish, just not like this." Mycroft removed his pants, his own erection dripping with pre-cum. Lestrade felt his cock spasm at the sight of it. Mycroft walked quickly to his desk, producing a small bottle of lubricant from the bottom drawer. Lestrade's heart jumped into his throat. Mycroft noticed his look of terror and said quickly,  
"Its not for you."  
Lestrade thought about this quickly. Mycroft wanted him to have sex with him. Not just a quick wank or blow job. Actual sexual intercourse. It had been years since he had had sex with a woman. It had been even longer since  
he had even thought about having sex with a man, excluding his years in training for the yard when he had been dared to kiss a fellow officer. Now, he glanced yet again at Mycroft's exposed cock. He began to stroke himself. Ok. Fuck. Whatever. No one was ever going to know. If Mycroft was good at anything, it was keeping secrets, and he was damn sure he wouldn't be blabbing this all over the department.  
"Fuck, Mycroft." Lestrade exhaled heavily.  
"That was the initial plan."  
Mycroft held the bottle out to the inspector and walked over to one of the three couches in the oversized office. Lestarde followed quickly behind and watched as the younger man lay, face down, over the side. Lestrade giggled at the animalistic positioning.  
"Not exactly elegant about this, are you Holmes?"  
A simply glare was all he received in response. He watched as Mycroft reached his hand under himself and begain pumping. Lestrade felt a twinge of jealousy. Why? Bugger, whatever.  
"So, I'm assuming you're used to this sort of, thing?"  
"You mean anal sex, Inspector? Yes. And you should try it. You night find you enjoy it more then you would think."  
Lestrade felt his cock brush the underside of Mycroft's thigh. He shuttered at the warm sensation of his skin against another person and squeezed a generous amount of lube into his hand. In a single fluid motion, he spread  
the slick substance on himself. It wasn't until Mycroft shouted 'Inspector" did he realize that he had been rubbing the lube on himself for about ten seconds.  
"Ready?" He asked the younger man stupidly.  
His reply was in the form of movement as he reached back to pull Lestrades hips forward. Lestrade no longer hesitated. He slowly thrust himself into Mycroft. He tried to be as gentle as possible while at the same time he was nearly overwhelmed with the urge to press every inch of himself into the dark haired man. It was like nothing he had experienced before. The tightness was something he had only dreamed of. His body shuttered with every deepening thrust. He gasped as Mycroft moaned sharply. His eyes went white and his body felt as if a fuse within himself had been ignited. He threw his head back and practically screamed through gritted teeth as his orgasm shattered his senses. He continued to push himself into Mycroft, shaking his way through his release. Within seconds, Mycroft was also exhaling shakily as he came on the fabric of the couch. Lestrade removed himself completely and sat down, exhausted. Mycroft followed suit.  
"Well. That was...fucking amazing." Lestrade laid his head back on the couch.  
"A little practice is still in order, I think."  
"It was my first time, ya' bloody bastard." Lestrade said hitting Mycroft playfully on the arm.  
"Well it most defiantly won't be your last."  
With that, Lestrade stood up, trying to pull himself together before he walked out of the office, his pants still laying near Mycroft's desk. He picked them up and slipped them over his legs. Mycroft pulled his pants up, not  
bothering with his shirt.  
"You have my number, I assume?" Lestrade looked at the younger man.  
"I will be calling on you again sometime soon, Greg." He pulled the detective towards him, pressing his lips against his own. Lestrade accepted his goodbye, returning the kiss as if they had been saying goodbye like this for years. He reached for the handle, hearing the lock click open. He had opened the door halfway before he realized something.  
"That was the first time you've ever called me 'Greg'." He pointed out smiling.  
"So it is. I hope you don't mind?"  
"If we're going to be shagging, I prefer 'Greg' to be yelled out rather then 'Inspector Lestrade'. A bit more romantic."  
"I'll remember that." Mycroft smiled and shook Lestrade's hand.  
"Pleasure doing business with you." Mycroft said casually.  
"The pleasure is all mine."  
Lestrade felt the stares of Mycroft's employees as he walked down the hall, through the dozens of locked doors and out the back entrance. He may have even smiled at the bossy American woman when he climbed into the back of the black car Mycroft had waiting to send him wherever he wanted to go. He had a lot to think about when he got home, but for now he figured he would just enjoy the ride.


End file.
